


A Song of Satin and Snow

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon wakes up to something of a surprise, his first morning as Lord Commander</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Satin and Snow

A Song of Satin and Snow

 

Jon woke from his first night’s sleep as Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch to a strange, heavy weight on his legs, and a delicious wet heat wrapped around his aching cock.

For a long moment he thought he was back with the free folk, still sharing his furs with Ygritte, before he remembered her shock the first time he’d given her the ‘Lord’s kiss’; this was one form of pleasure unknown to her.

His eyes were crusted with sleep, and he blinked blearily as he lifted the heavy furs that covered him. Dark eyes surrounded by black ringlets stared up at him as a pink, sinful mouth worked his length with a skill only a boy born in a brothel could possibly possess.

Jon fought with his body’s needs for a moment, determined to stop this. It wasn’t right, Satin was to be one of his Sworn Brothers; but then Satin’s lips pursed around the head of his cock and he _sucked_.

Jon surrendered to the sensations, tangling his hands into Satin’s mass of ringlets and tugging gently in encouragement. Satin’s mouth stretched into an obscene grin around his cock and he sank down, hands digging into Jon’s arse as he fought to get the whole of Jon’s length into his mouth.

Jon bucked and gasped. It had been too long since he’d taken any pleasure, even from his own hand, and he felt as lost and adrift as he had the first time he had touched himself; the first time he’d sunk into Ygritte’s heat.

Satin’s deliciously sinful mouth teased and suckled and licked at Jon’s cock until he groaned the boy-man’s name and spilled his seed into the waiting mouth.

Jon sank back against his cot as Satin sat up, leaning back on his heels as he almost casually wiped a hand across his mouth.

"Good morning, Lord Commander. I’ve been thinking; when I take my vows, I think I’d like your old assignment."

Jon’s brain was still fuzzy from orgasm, but he muttered,

"My old assignment?"

Satin’s grin was full of heat, and his eyes were dark with lust.

“ _Personal_ Steward to the Lord Commander.”

Jon’s cock gave a feeble twitch at the thought of waking up every morning like this, and Satin’s smile transformed into a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Every Jon POV chapter where Satin is mentioned Jon goes out of his way to mention how attractive Satin is. And Satin isn't a woman, so I don't think it's a violation of their vows.
> 
> Plus it gets awful cold at the Wall, I wouldn't be surprised if more Sworn Brothers are comforting one another of a night.


End file.
